


If I look in your eyes (I'll just want you to hold me)

by skywanh3da, TheGayBaker



Series: Dance into my heart [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!p Anya, G!p Lexa, Smut, Stripper!Costia, stripper!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywanh3da/pseuds/skywanh3da, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayBaker/pseuds/TheGayBaker
Summary: Anya was perfectly happy with her life. Then it got turned upside down when Lexa dragged her to a strip club where they both met dancers they never expected to. Anya found peace in an angelic dancer and Lexa wonderful chaos in the form of an ex that she never expected to see again.It's all fun and games til you get a lap dance.
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Past Anya/Luna
Series: Dance into my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088483
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa is a shit.

Despite how things would eventually turn out years down the line, Anya would steadfastly claim that she did not approve of how this began. In particular, Lexa. She didn't appreciate Lexa's shit. 

All she wanted was a quiet day at the office. She didn't find this to be an outrageous desire. After twenty-seven years of a truly annoying and tiring existence, she was finally at a good place. Not everything was perfect, and she'd be the first to admit to that, but it was good. It was quiet, peaceful. She was finally healing from the struggle to get to where she was now from the last few years and honestly she wanted it to stay that way. No problems, no complications. Just a nice, low-key life. 

Lexa, evidently, had other ideas. Her sister, in all of her bountiful wisdom as the CEO of their company, and an eternal pain in her ass, decided that they were both working too hard and should have some fun. Anya had tried to dissuade her from this course of action (mostly by telling her to go fuck herself numerous times) but in the end she had still found herself riding shotgun in Lexa's admittedly very nice Dodge Challenger. 

That had been ten minutes ago and in that time Lexa had yet to take that infuriating little smirk off of her smug fucking face. It was times like this that Anya truly hated having a sister. It wasn't the first time she'd felt like this and she highly doubted that it would be the last. 

"Where the fuck are you taking me, you little shit?" Anya finally exclaimed after another five minutes went by and they'd seemed no closer to getting to wherever they were headed. 

"You're so impatient, big sis. This is why I'm the CEO and you're the Vice President." Lexa shot back in a teasing tone, that smirk still planted on her face. The dirty blonde was glad Lexa didn't turn her head to look at her because she might have slapped it off of her. 

"Go fuck yourself, Lex. Honestly." Anya sneered at her. 

She could feel the brunette's smirk turn into a full-blown grin as they pulled into a parking lot and stopped in a spot. "It's funny you mention that actually.."

Lexa didn't say anything more and quickly jumped out of the car and ran into the building in question. That was when Anya finally understood how much of a fucking shit her sister actually was. She sat in the seat for a long moment and contemplated her options. She could hotwire the car and drive away. Not a bad option but messy. She could run inside, knock Lexa out, steal her keys, and leave Lexa here to bleed out. Now that one had promise. Then there was the more realistic one which was sucking it up and going inside and praying that it wouldn't take too long. 

But honestly, Anya's going to pay Lexa back for this one day. She doesn't care if takes fifty years. Her sister will rue this day.

With a defeated sigh, she opened her door and trudged herself into the building. She couldn't see Lexa outside anymore and assumed that she'd already gone inside. The man at the door was a massive behemoth of a man that really seemed excessive from a hiring standpoint. He glared at her and she glared back until the man jerked his head to the side in a movement that seemed vaguely unnatural. Aya narrowed her eyes at him and stepped past, treating him like she might an unpredictable bear. 

Inside the doorway stood her asshole of a sister, looking more smug than ever as she leaned against a wall with her hands tucked into a tight pair of black pants. Anya didn't give her the satisfaction of a reaction and pushed past her to an open table near the back, one that still gave them both a good vantage point but wouldn't be considered too close. 

"I can't fucking believe you." Anya mumbled under her breath. It was just like her sister to do something this annoying. 

Lexa merely gave her an innocent smile. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, dear sister."

Anya considered saying something particularly scathing in response but they had apparently come at exactly the right time because the lights dimmed slightly and a spotlight shined on the stage. Soft, erotic music started getting pumped out of the speakers and the announcer came on over top of that. 

"Up next to take your breath away, give it up for Winter." 

A second later, an long pair of caramel legs strutted out onto the stage, moving both slow and purposeful, fueled by seduction and eroticism, a black leather singlet that looked as in place in BDSM club as it would here finishing off the look. Piercing brown eyes scanned the lounge area and short black hair that didn't quite reach her shoulders whipped in place as she grasped the pole and twirled herself around it, looking like one of those toy cars with a lever in the back that you would wind up. Anya and Lexa could only sit there transfixed, looking at the woman on stage with awed and frozen expressions, although for very different reasons. 

Anya might have thought that Lexa had died of a heart attack next to her were it not for the soft but heavy breathing and the whispering that felt more like a prayer. 

"Costia." 

It was as if Lexa had cast a summoning spell in that moment because brown eyes met green on stage and a mischievous grin pulled at the woman's lips, looking equal parts amazed and hungry all at once. Anya can't recall ever seeing anyone look that much like a predator before. 

The black-haired girl was off the stage in a flash, like a shark that had caught a scent of blood in the water, and was practically purring in front of Lexa, climbing fully onto her lap.

"Hello Lexie." Anya could hear Costia whisper into her sister's ear, treating her as if she were invisible. Lexa, for her part, looked like she might combust at any second and would probably kill a man if the dancer asked her to right now. "Interest you in a dance Commander?" 

Anya didn't need to be looking at Lexa to know how black her eyes were now or how vigorously she nodded her head because a second later they were both gone, presumably to go to a private room, the details of which she never wanted to learn. 

Costia looked like she was doing well, at least. It was probably a bit counter-productive to Lexa's goals, though. Seeing Costia just made her think about- no. She wasn't going to do that. Not now. Not anymore. That part of her life was over. 

Costia getting a private dance so quickly likely wasn't part of the plan for the club because another girl was quickly brought to the stage and the announcer sounded a bit flustered now. "Coming out now, give it up for Sky."

Anya couldn't help but feel that this entrance was a little lackluster because the girl that came out was deserving of a much better one. A short blonde with stunning blue eyes and a very traditional schoolgirl outfit, although one that came much shorter on her than any catholic school would allow, strutted out onto the stage and Anya imagined this is what it was like to have a religious experience, if she was inclined to believe in that kind of thing. 

This is an angel. That's all that was able to go through Anya's head right now. She was in the presence of the divine. She's suddenly very glad that Lexa wasn't here to see this because she would've never heard the end of it. Lexa was the one out of the two of them that couldn't function around a pretty girl. Not that the girl on stage was just pretty. She was stunning. Gorgeous. Heading this way. 

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, we imagine Kat Graham from Vampire Diaries as Costia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's perspective.

Clarke slammed the locker door shut and smoothed out her ridiculous outfit. Did she look hot in it? Of course. Did it bring back unfond memories of the private high school she went to just a few years ago? Also yes.

Clarke looked up and standing where the door had just moments earlier was the dark-skinned goddess that she, for some godforsaken reason, called her best friend.

"Jesus, Cos. I need to put a fucking bell around your neck." Clarke suspected that would just make her too-hot friend even hotter.

Clarke received a grin back from the woman. "Not usually the kink that I go in for, C, but I'm willing to try anything once."

The blonde shook her head and nearly stumbled as she walked off in her heels. Honestly, wasn't the outfit enough? Did we have to add heels into the mix too? How much better did that really make her look? This is why she's not in charge. 

"Is it too much to ask that you behave just this once?" Clarke asked exasperatedly and, she knew, totally in vain.

"If you wanted orderly conduct, you're in the wrong damn line of work." Clarke didn't need to look back at her friend to know that she still had that same Cheshire grin that she pulled so many paying customers in with. It was the look of a woman that knew she was up to no good and you kind of wanted her to be. "Anyway. I only came over here to see if you wanted to do something at your place after we get off our shift." 

There it was. That lilt to her voice. Clarke's relationship with Costia could easily be called complicated. They were friends, good friends. but also when the mood struck they had a tendency of falling into bed together. They both always know that it doesn't mean anything. It's just a thing that happens. Working in a strip club plus working on her art and studying for med school doesn't exactly leave her a lot of time to meet anyone nice or competent and Costia....Clarke suspects she likes the simplicity of it all. They'll still be friends afterwards and neither of them has to worry about the possibility of feelings developing. This is generally how it happens, though. It's happened like this about a dozen times over the last year or so and it usually starts with the two of them wandering away from the club back to one of their apartments and getting truly wasted together and then engaging in a contest to see who can make the other scream the loudest. 

It's very good but still.

"I don't know, Cos," Clarke bit down on her lower lip in thought. Okay, it was very good sex. "I might try to get caught up on some coursework today." 

Clarke didn't have the chance to make up any other kinds of excuses before she felt hot air on her neck and a seductive voice cooing into her ear. "Come on, Clarke. How long's it been? A month? I know you haven't been with anyone else since then. I know you haven't forgotten all of the things I can do to you." 

She forced herself not to shiver in front of Costia and thankfully she didn't need to because the raven haired girl left her there to wither away slowly and walked off to the stage for her performance. Clarke shook her head. That woman was a vixen. She was probably a siren in a past life, leading unsuspecting lovers to their deaths. All Clarke needed to do was say no. She knew that. They both did. Her friend isn't the type to force anyone into anything. You either want it or you don't. Costia might seduce she's savvy enough to know where there's actual interest or not. 

Clarke bit down on her lip again as the other woman walked away, sensually swaying her hips back and forth. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

It was only a couple of minutes after Costia had stepped out onto the stage that Bellamy came back on the announcer and called out her other persona, Sky. Who wore a schoolgirl's outfit. She'd really have to talk to him about that after this. Clarke sucked in a shallow breath and strutted out, her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and beating against her back as she moved, and her skirt flying around her waist. It was pretty dead out there today. There were two men in the front who looked far too eager for the middle of the day and she couldn't see Costia anywhere. She hoped she hadn't taken someone from their party back to the room because she can do so much better than that 

Towards the back her eyes locked onto something promising. A fierce looking, tall woman with dirty blonde hair in a crisp suit watching her intently. She looked she ought to be rushing a battlefield somewhere, not sitting in a dirty strip club at lunchtime. 

As her hands grasped the metal bar and slowly spun herself around it, she had to ask herself what a woman like this would be doing here. Surely a woman like that could get anyone they wanted. Who would possibly say no to her? Clarke couldn't imagine it but she was ever so eager to find out for herself. Clarke let go of the pole and slowly walked down the short steps, bypassing the two men to their audible displeasure, and stepped in front of the woman worthy of the Amazons.

"I'm Sky. Would you like a dance?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with a complimentary glass of holy water.

Anya had never had an out-of-body experience before but she imagined this was pretty similar to that. She wasn't even aware that she had gotten up, being lead off to one of those private rooms that Lexa was no doubt making use of right now, following like a lost puppy behind the angelic stripper. That word didn't seem right, though. Like it didn't give Sky enough credit. Not that she thought there was anything wrong with stripping. It just felt like a disservice to her. 

A dancer didn't seem right, either. Anya didn't have much evidence of actual dancing yet. There was swaying and dark looks but not dancing as anyone would recognize it. She accepted silently that maybe this woman in front of her defied any kind of categorization or definition. It would be like trying to describe a sunset. Any words that you might be able to come up with most certainly would not be to the level that it deserves. Pretty? Beautiful? Amazing? Not inaccurate but definitely not hitting the mark.

Anya wondered what it was about this woman that fascinated her so much. It's not like she's never been around a sexy woman before. Maybe it's just that it's been a while for her. Or it's just the atmosphere. Yeah, that's it. She's gotten swept up in the strip club aesthetic of it all and she's just having a reaction that this place was designed to give people. Maybe this Sky isn't even that beautiful outside of this place. 

(She knows that's a lie.)

The blonde opened a door in front of them and stepped to the side to Anya inside. It was a large circular room with mirrors on one side and a long couch seated on the other. She figures that's so you can see all sides of the stripper when they're with you in the room. She wants to call that gross but she can't help but appreciate it in the moment. In the center of the room, there was a silver metal pole that went from the floor to the ceiling, much like the one that was out on the stage in the lounge. She didn't have to imagine what that was for. 

Sky sent her a sweet, almost innocent smile and extended her hand towards the couch, evidently beckoning Anya to sit down. She was powerless to deny that request and would be nearly ashamed later when she thinks back on how quickly she went over. 

As soon as Anya turned around to sit on the couch, she could see Sky strutting to the pole. In that moment, it looked to her like the blonde was a lioness, stalking her prey. The hair didn't help in that and the dirty blonde mused that there were worse ways to go out than get eaten. 

Or maybe she wanted to be the one doing the eating.

Anya sat stiffly on the couch as the blonde reached a hand out to the pole and walked slowly around it. Anya definitely had the distinct impression that she was being hunted now. 

Sky used her other hand to effortlessly push the short black skirt down her smooth, pale legs and with a couple of careful and purposeful steps, stepped out of the clothing, abandoning it where it laid. Blue eyes never left Anya's and so much of it felt like a challenge. Damn it all if she didn't know what she was being dared to do, though. The blonde orbited the pole once more and began to tug at the blouse that stopped well above her midriff. It would've been tight for a girl in middle school and for someone with breasts like Sky's, it was begging to break free from the pitiful two buttons that were holding it together. 

All she had to do was nudge at them and it folded like a cheap table, getting easily shrugged off of her shoulders. Now she just pranced around in high heels, bra, and underwear and if she didn't already look like the very personification of sin, she certainly did now. 

Inside Anya's mind, imaginary files were being tossed around the room as she tried to find the one entitled "HOW TO BREATHE." Her heart was hammering in her chest at a rapid pace and she wonders if anyone's ever had a heart attack from the threat of a lap dance.

Seriously. So glad Lexa isn't here right now. 

Anya tried to assume an aloof position on the couch by reaching her arms behind her and resting them on the back of the cushions but all that really enabled her to do was grip the couch in tightly, turning her hands red. She only had a moment to prepare herself as the blonde moved to her and straddled her lap, her hips swirling slowly on top of Anya. She caught a mischievous glint on the stripper's face before her face disappeared around Anya's neck and whispered lowly into her ear. 

"What's your name?" A low voice husked into her ear. If sex could talk, Anya thought this is what it might sound like.

Anya steadies herself as much as she can and answers in the most even voice that she can manage with a beautiful woman pressed onto her member. "Anya."

She could hear a soft purr come out at that and the dirty blonde has never felt like she's in more danger than in this moment. "Anya. It fits you. And do you know the rules, Anya? I can touch you all I want but you can't touch me?"

Her own name shouldn't sound like that. It shouldn't be that hot. It's just a name, her own name. Why would that turn her on so much? 

Anya nods her head helplessly and her mind flashed back to playing with playdoh as a child. 

Sky flung her legs to the side so that her backside was pressed to Anya's front and swiveled her hips slowly against her lap. "Tell me about you, Anya. You don't strike me as the type to hang out in a strip club in the middle of the day." 

Anya could only pay attention to the back of the blonde as she moved and force herself to come back to the moment when she vaguely recognized that the girl was talking to her. "Oh well no. It was my sister's idea. I guess she wanted me to have some fun for once."

She could hear the grin in the blonde's voice. "And are you? Having fun?" 

Anya swallowed heavily and her hands ghosted over heavenly curves. "I'm certainly not not enjoying myself if that's what you're asking." 

Sky batted the dirty blonde's hands away playfully and leans back into Anya's chest. "And where is this sister of yours? I only saw you by yourself earlier."

"She abandoned me for one of the other dancers," Anya said with a derisive roll of her eyes. "Winter, I think her name was. That's how we know her, though. We.....go way back."

Sky paused in her ministrations and Anya wondered briefly if she'd crossed a line. Maybe there was supposed to be a line between the persona and the woman herself. Knowing Costia in real life might complicate that. She didn't have to worry about it for too much longer because the dancer began rocking her hips again a moment later. "I see. Old friends, huh?"

Anya thought about how she wanted to answer and decided to just answer it truthfully this once. "You could say that. We all met in college. She was roommates with my future fiance. My sister and her went out for a while." 

Sky turned around in Anya's lap at that and rode her leg. "Fiance? Will she be upset that you're here?"

A dark look passed over the dirty blonde's face. "No. I doubt that very much. She passed over five years ago."

The blonde looked immediately apologetic. "Oh. I'm....I'm so sorry." 

Anya didn't let her finish her apology before she nudged Sky off of her lap and stood up. She pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and pulled out a hundred and set it down on the couch next to her. "It's fine. Thanks for the dance." She mumbled in a barely-there voice and made off towards the door. She could vaguely hear the blue eyed woman calling out for her but hardly registered it. The only thing on her mind was curly hair and the smell of the ocean. 

Coming out at the same time across the hall from another of those rooms was Lexa, her hair a little tussled and lips visibly swollen. Behind her, dark skin pressed to Lexa's and reached up to kiss her cheek lightly as she tightened the corset she was wearing. "That was fun. Come by to see me again sometime Lexie." 

Lexa was far too flustered and gay to say anything back to her and merely nodded her head weakly and made for the door. Anya couldn't help but poke at her. "You look like you had a good time."

Lexa sent a glare in her direction and was rapid quick in her retort. "Right back at you, Ahn."

The dirty blonde scowled back at her and hurriedly made her way through the door. "Shut the fuck up, Lex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Does anyone want to see what Lexa and Costia got up to? I'll tell you now. It's just smut. Pure, unfiltered smut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lostia smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If GP smut isn't your thing, you can just skip this chapter entirely.

Lexa knew as soon as caramel legs came out onto the stage that she was utterly fucked. More so when chocolate eyes met her emeralds and she caught sight of the wickedness that she could recognize anywhere. The whirlwind that she got swept up in afterwards when the stripper sat upon her lap and whispered delicious nothings into her ear came as no surprise to her.

This is the girl that she’s dreamed about incessantly for years. Her pearly smile, eyes that constantly looked like they were up to no good, smooth long legs, the curve of her breasts; it all occupied her mind rent free and she’d never wanted it any other way, even after all of the time that has passed and the way that things ended between them.

This was her chance at divinity again and she’d take it with both hands.

Lexa didn’t think twice about abandoning Anya in favor of a private dance when Costia tugged up and beckoned her for a private dance. She of course wanted more but she’d take whatever she could get right now. All she wanted was to just touch her former lover. That’s it. Just to put her hands on that wonderful skin again and remember what it was like to feel warm. If she never saw the raven-haired woman again, then so be it. They’d both at least have something to remember.

Costia pushed open a door and pulled Lexa by the hand inside and kicked it shut behind as she led the CEO to the couch on the far wall. The pole in the center of the room was completely ignored. The dancer clearly wasn’t here just to put on a show. The dancer did that well enough just on her own. Every moment that Lexa had known her had been a seduction of some kind. Always teasing or provoking to the point of breaking until they were thrown headlong into a bout of passion and cries. It was like a game to Costia. One that Lexa was always too happy play.

They both knew from the darkness in the woman’s eyes what was going to happen. It was a foregone conclusion the second that they laid eyes on each other. Even after all this time, Lexa was still fully hers.

Costia straddled Lexa’s lap, silky legs draped over long ones and a warm core pressed to a throbbing erection, begging to be released. The raven haired beauty rocked her hips delectably against the brunette and answered with a wicked grin a moment after. A delicate hand drifted up to tangle in thick brown curls and a low, seductive purr slithered out. “Are you excited to see me, Lexie?”

Lexa nods her head helplessly. “What.....where have you.....?” This was not the answer Costia was looking for apparently because a slender finger pressed against her lips and gently shushed her.

“Lexie. There are rules here. You follow my rules or I leave. But mine are a little different. You can touch me all you want baby but no talking. If you break my rules, I leave. Understand?”

Lexa couldn’t do anything but nod again. She felt utterly powerless under the stripper. She normally had all the power but never with Costia. She might let Lexa bend her over the couch and take her with a force but they both knew who was calling the shots here.

“Good girl,” Costia cooed lightly against the shell of Lexa’s ear and nibbled gently. The brunette felt a shiver rush down her spine that she knew the other girl could feel and would take so much delight from.

Lexa watched as Costia slid down to the floor slowly, like a snake slithering across a surface, and then unbuttoned Lexa’s trousers as soon as her knees hit the ground. She barely tugged them down, hardly getting them past Lexa’s waistline, and pulled Lexa’s throbbing member out. Her hand teasingly jerked up and down the shaft, clearly enthralled with how it grew in her grasp.

“Wow, you must really be happy to see me, Commander,” Costia said with a grin, not tearing her gaze from her hand and the cock growing in it.

A part of Lexa wanted to growl at her at that but any kind of sound was lodged at the back of her throat, completely breathless. It only grew worse as those teasingly lips wrapped around her and made the brunette throw her head back against the couch, letting out a low moan that reverberated through the room.

It had been way too long since she’d had anything like this. There had been women over the years that she’d spent the night with, for sure, but no one like Costia. She had a way of exceeding expectations, ones that others had no chance of meeting.

No one made Lexa feel the way Costia did.

The stripper slowly bobbed her head on the cock and Lexa could see how it slowly disappeared into her mouth and reappeared over and over again. Maybe it was how long she’d gone since anyone had their mouth on her like this but she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was erupting.

Vibrant brown eyes looked up and met green and that one move solidified for her that she wouldn’t be able to last long. Her breath started to pick up, crescendoing into a gasp, and hot ropes of cum burst into Costia’s mouth, her lips tightening over it to take as much as she can.

Her head snapped back up with a lewd pop and a long finger traced along her lips to wipe away stray seed and lick it sinfully off. The sight made Lexa shiver again. Costia climbed back on top of the CEO’s lap and her warm core pressed down on her member. Her head ducked back around to Lexa’s ear and hot breath appeared on her ear again. “Do you have a condom Lexie?”

Lexa was only shocked momentarily. Costia wasn’t normally so cautious but it made sense. Neither of them knew where the other had been and it was better if they didn’t point that out loud. No need to remind to each other of the distance that existed between them now.

She raised her hips up slightly and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and slipped a condom out. Costia took it from her hands and tenderly ripped the packaging off before slowly sliding it over the head of Lexa’s cock, down as far as it would go on her shaft.

Satisfied with its placement, Costia raised her hips up, shifted her panties to the side and lowered herself onto Lexa’s member. A gasp slipped out of the raven haired woman’s lips and paused a moment to let herself get used to the size inside of her. Lexa lost any and all ability to breathe.

Then Costia’s hips started to move slowly on top of Lexa and a decent rhythm was set, soft moans leaving the stripper as she gently bounced onto the shaft. Lexa’s hands found purchase at Costia’s hips and urged her down, eliciting a moan from them both. This encouraged the former lover to pick up speed, riding Lexa with what might be considered a reckless abandon, her hands gripping Lexa’s strong shoulders tightly as she brought herself down hard and fast.

No words were spared between the two of them. Nothing needed to be said. They both already knew it all. They’d been in this positions dozens of times when they were together. Lexa would comment on her wetness. Costia would praise how big she is. No sense saying what they already knew.

Costia slammed down onto Lexa roughly, the brunette’s hands pulling her down just as roughly, making her cock thrust deep inside of her core.

In the end, the only words that were shared by the time they were both spent was Costia exclaiming how close she was and then it was just fireworks. Explosions. Like it always was.

They sat there on the couch together for a minute before Costia slipped off of Lexa’s lap, apparently concluding that their time together, at least for today, was over. The CEO took the hint for what it was and stood up from the couch, tucking herself back into her pants and buttoning it back up.

She stopped before heading to the door and took Costia’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply, pouring all of the love and affection that she’d held for the woman over the last few years into it and finally walked away once she’d pulled back.

As Lexa grasped the door handle in her fingers, the only thing she could think about was how this felt like a new beginning for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya returns to the strip club and a plot starts to emerge.

Anya didn’t grace the entrance of the strip club again for another week. One week where all she could think about through bullshit board meetings and investment calls were sparkling blue eyes and bright blonde hair. She told herself not to, to just forget about it. Forget about her. But no matter how hard she tried, the booze she drank, the hookup with the tall redhead at the bar two nights ago that she couldn’t remember the name of now, she just couldn’t shake one stripper who gave her a lap dance. 

She was mostly annoyed with herself. She’s Anya fucking Woods, not some cliched straight man who deludes himself into thinking a stripper could possibly be into him. She has to have more self respect than this but apparently not. Almost one week exactly since she had fled that private room when starts to feel too real, she was back. And why? Anya couldn't really say. 

Well, for one, she felt bad about how she left. It felt rude to her somehow. Which is nonsense because that’s not something that Anya ever really worried about before now. It never bothered her if she operated within some imaginary standard of politeness. And yet, it nagged at her now. 

The other part was much simpler. She just wanted to see Sky again. That’s the real dumbass motherfucker part of this. She had half a mind to slap on large squeaky shoes and a bright red nose just to make the transformation complete into a clown. 

She came back at the same time of the day and going so far as to avoid Lexa as she left the office. Her sister would never let her live this down. Not that she was a whole lot better. She’d been weirdly secretive the last few days and she suspected that a certain ex-girlfriend lied at the center of it. Just like it had been a week ago, the club was virtually lifeless, save for the bouncer at the door who gave her yet another dirty look as she walked through and she’s fairly certain the same two men loitering near the stage. Her mind almost went to judge them for a moment but caught herself. How is she any better than them right now?

She sat in the same table from before towards the back and was disappointed that the stage was bare. She wasn’t sure how long she’d have to wait before one of the strippers, hopefully Sky, came out for a performance. She silently berated herself. This was idiotic. Coming to see a stripper that may not even be here right now. Absolutely pathetic. 

A pretty and thin brunette waitress wearing a dreadfully short black dress approached Anya and asked if she wanted anything. She shook her head no. The girl was pretty but not what she was here for, nor was she here to drink. 

From behind her, a husky voice cooed into her ear and it had Anya’s heartbeat skyrocketing. “Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes.” Anya didn’t need to turn around to know who it was and Sky didn’t need to wait for the acknowledgment before Sky walked around the dirty blonde and slid into her lap, arms encircling her neck. “I was starting to think that you wouldn’t be back to see me again.” 

“Well, I’m here. Do I have to pay for another drink to enjoy your company?” Anya caught icy sapphires and couldn’t find it in herself to look away. This was everything she’d thought of over the last few days. The blonde on top of her shook her good naturedly.

“Of course not. I’ve got the best seat in the house, wouldn’t you say?” Sky grinned and her voice dropped to a seductive purr.

“If you say so. I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Anya said, trying to be as stoic as possible. She couldn't let the stripper know how affected just having her on the lap had Anya. It would be too much. 

A finger reached up and started to trace at the hard lines of Anya’s cheekbones. It tickled slightly but she wasn’t about to let Sky be aware of that either. 

“But you did come back to me didn’t you. It seems that you know a thing or two after that. I’ll be honest, I half expected to never see you again after you left.”

Anya pursed her lips together. “Yes well, we touched on some rather.....delicate topics last time. It’s been a while since I’ve spoken to anyone about anything like that.”  
An understanding look appeared on Sky’s face. “You mean about her. The woman you were gonna marry.”  
Anya swallowed a heavy lump in her throat and nodded her head. “Yes. Her.” 

A beat passed between them before Sky spoke again. “What was her name?”

Anya thought about not answering or just getting up and leaving again. She doesn’t talk to her friends or family about the woman she lost. Why should she talk to a random stripper about her? But she supposes that she has to start somewhere. Why not with someone she can never see again if she wants.

“Luna. Her name was Luna.”

The blonde looked intently into Anya’s eyes, as if she were the most crucial important thing in the world right now. “Tell me about her. I tried asking....Winter about it but she refused to say anything about it. Will you?”

So Anya told her. 

**************************************************

Anya felt lighter in the days that followed after seeing Sky at the strip club again but life pressed on for her. Duties and responsibilities that she couldn't ignore but most importantly, Lexa had been harping on her for days about getting checked out by a doctor. It was one of those senselessly annoying corporate requirements that demanded that high level executives of the company be in some kind of good health or at least attempting to do so. To be honest, she wasn’t really listening. She vaguely remembers hearing something about health insurance. 

Regardless, this meant that she was camped out in the waiting area of Arkadia General Hospital, where she’d been for the past hour in what could only be a form of medical malpractice, impatiently waiting for a nurse to be bring her back for poking and prodding. 

Someone is so getting sued after this. 

Thankfully, it was only another fifteen minutes before she finally summoned from her seat and brought back to a cramped hospital room that had little more than an examination bed and medical desk with a rolling chair. 

“Go sit on the bed and the doctor will be with you in a minute,” a blonde nurse told her before walking back out the door. 

Anya assumed that a minute translates to thirty for this hospital. Surprisingly, it took only a couple of minutes before her doctor managed to walk through the door. She was about half a foot shorter than her and had dazzling blonde hair. It was uncomfortably familiar. 

“I’m sorry for your wait,” the doctor said. “My name is Dr. Abigail Griffin. I’ll be your physician for today. Now, before we begin, do you have any questions for me or can we jump straight into your examination?”

Anya thought about making a joke about not being straight but thought better of it and shook her head. 

Dr. Griffin nodded her head in response and flips through the clipboard in her hands that no doubt had her medical charts in them. “Good. We’ll get right into it then.”

The next twenty minutes was, predictably, quite uncomfortable. There were questions thrown around about her biology and if she had any problems with her friend down below but it was fairly harmless as it goes. Dr. Griffin had more tact in regards to it than most people did. Then it moved on to normal things like cholesterol and blood pressure, both of which weren't much of a problem for her since she cracked thirty yet. All in all, it was pretty painless, save for the routine blood sample that the doctor took from her arm.   
“I hope you don’t mind if I walk with you. You’re my last patient and my daughter is waiting for me out front.” Anya didn’t and the doctor wasn’t bad company. Maybe she could even get an introduction to this daughter of hers. Maybe someone new is just what she needs to get Sky off of her mind for once. 

They made their way up to the front and a familiar voice called out to them. “Mom! Are you ready to go?” The voice made Anya freeze a couple steps behind Dr. Griffin and could only watch as a flash of blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail crashed into the older woman and hugged her tight. 

“Yes, yes, I’m ready. You really should learn some patience one of these days, Clarke.” Dr. Griffin lightly scolded her daughter. The woman turned her head to the side and suddenly seemed to remember that Anya was standing there. “Oh, how rude of me. Ms Woods, this is my daughter Clarke. Clarke, this is Anya, a patient of mine.”

Clarke, too, seemed to notice Anya for the first time and looked at her with wide eyes, a look that she doubtlessly shared. Clarke had better recovery time than her because her hand was soon reaching forward. “It’s nice to meet you, Anya.”

Anya blinked almost comically at the blonde and stared at the hand in front of her, taking in the sight in front of her. The blonde, Clarke, she liked the sound of that, made the transformation to an actual person rather nicely. Her makeup was understated but still appealing. She wore a tank top with a black jacket over top of it and leggings that hugged her legs wonderfully. Somehow she looked hotter like this than in the schoolgirl skirt. 

“It...it’s nice to meet you,” Anya said after a moment and pulled her own hand forward to clasp Clarke’s lightly. 

Abby glanced at them both with a sly look and cleared her throat. “Well, we should be heading off to lunch now. Ms Woods, I hope you have a nice day.” 

That broke Anya out of her reverie. “Oh, yes. You as well.” 

Clarke shot Anya a wry look, seeming more like Sky. “May we meet again, Anya.” She turned around to walk off with her mother and all Anya could do was burn a hole into the back of the blonde as she walked away. As the mother and daughter disappeared through the front sliding doors, she could’ve sworn she heard a whispered, “I think she likes you,” followed harshly by a hush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Let us know what you think in the comments and be sure to leave some kudos. 
> 
> We're going to be uploading slightly less from now. Instead of every day like we'd been doing, we'll update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 
> 
> Friday's update is going to be a new part of this series so be sure to subscribe to the series so you don't miss it. 
> 
> Also, let's get a conversation going in the comments on what we're all watching. For me, I've been watching the Charmed reboot and I'm lowkey obsessed with Abigael Jameson-Caine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a visit in her office.
> 
> Lostia angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just wanna say thank you so much for the support and getting this fic past 1K hits. Be sure to keep it going and tell your friends. We really love writing this. 
> 
> Second, we want everyone to go click on the next part of this series which is Lunya and Lostia meeting in college and how their respective relationships went. 
> 
> Also, I wrote a Hosie/She-Ra fic and I'd really love it if you all could check that out.

Lexa sat at her desk flipping through the papers that cluttered the surface. There was an ungodly amount of them, which was fine. She enjoyed the work. She was good at it. It put her mind in a certain place and she was able to just power through and get it done. She was able to disassociate and become some kind of robot that filters through all of this at a breakneck speed. Except for today.

  
Today, she had no idea what she was doing. Well, that’s not precisely true. It had been like this for days, ever since she’d seen Costia at that damn strip club. Now, when she looked at words and figures and numbers in front of her, it might as well have been gibberish. She couldn’t focus on any of it.   
She tried but all she could think of was delectable soft skin bouncing on top of her-

No. That’s certainly not helpful. 

  
A part of her wished that she had never found Costia again. Maybe her dad was right. Costia was clearly a distraction to her. The last few days were evidence of that. Her brain couldn't accept that, though. Even after five years, she couldn’t quite accept that they weren’t supposed fit together. If they weren't, then why did it feel so good when they were together when they touched?   
At the same time, she imagines that some people simply aren’t meant to be, even if seems like they ought to be. Just because it feels like something is written in the stars, doesn’t mean it actually is. You’d think that she would’ve learned that by now. That she would’ve learned it when Costia left, when she didn’t come back like Lexa thought she would and the weeks and months and years started to flash by her eyes. 

  
In fairness to herself, she had tried to move on. There were women that she was with over the years, some that she even liked. She enjoyed spending time with them, even if it were only for a night in a strange bed. But it always ended the same way. Their hair didn’t part the right way, their touch didn’t feel energized, their eyes didn’t sparkle at her, their smile not mischievous enough. That confused her at first. The sex was always great but it was never enough. It didn’t fulfill the right parts of her. Eventually, she settled on why.  
They weren't Costia and no amount of wishing would make it so. 

  
Over the years, she settled for the work. She didn’t mind that. She told herself that it was for the best. Anya wasn't in the right headspace after Luna to even look at another woman and that put them in a tandem pace. This allowed them to transform their company, Trigeda Industries, into a small startup to one of the most talked about in the country. All it took was listening to their father, a pill that Anya had found more bitter than her. 

  
She did well without Costia. At least that’s what she told herself. Now, mere days after seeing her again, she can’t function. Sometimes she had to wonder if her life was just a big joke. Lexa shook her head and tried to get back to her paperwork. This was important. Her job was important. Costia isn’t important. She’s the one that left, not Lexa. And if Lexa was important to Costia, then she wouldn’t have left in the first place. 

  
“Just leave it on the desk,” Lexa said without looking up as she heard the door open, assuming that it was her assistant, Caris. She ignored the figure in the room and rubbed her eyes tiredly and tried to focus back on the work. She might have to ask Caris to get her a coffee soon. Her periphery saw the figure move around the desk but she hardly paid it any mind.   
“If you insist, Lexie,” a voice husked into her ear and she could feel the desk shift slightly as Costia hopped up on it. Lexa turned her head and was met with that same grinning smile that she’d fallen in love all those years ago. The one that still held power over her. 

  
“And just what are you doing here?” Lexa asked, trying to sound teasing but feeling nonetheless and undeniably breathless. It certainly wasn’t a complaint.   
“I remember from college how hard you work. I thought you might like a break to have a little.....snack,” Costia said with a salacious little smirk on her perfect lips and it was all she could do not to crash her lips against them. 

  
“I see,” Lexa replied, trying to maintain some level of cool despite the loud, booming voice in her skull demanding that she bend the raven-haired girl over her desk. “And how did you get past my assistant?”

  
“Oh, Caris? She’s such a delight. I’m sure she deserves a raise.” Costia’s fingers reached out and ran the tips along the curve of Lexa’s defined arms, lingering on the muscles of her biceps, and teasingly slides up and down her arm. “I told her that we are old friends. Did I mislead your little helper?”

  
“No,” Lexa sighed and pulled Costia onto her lap. She would have to have a chat with Caris later about not just letting people into her office that claimed to know her. Again, not that she’s particularly complaining right now. 

  
Costa giggled lightly, settling onto the brunette’s lap and wraps her arm around Lexa’s strong neck. “Now, about that snack?”  
Lexa wanted to. God, she wanted to. She knows she shouldn’t, though. That would be a mistake. She has to be strong, not weak. God, she’d like to be weak. “Not so fast, Cos. It’s been five years. How do you know I’m not seeing someone now?”

  
An exquisite eyebrow raised up. “Are you? That didn’t seem to stop you before, Lexie.”

  
“Well, no, but that’s hardly the point. I could have had a moment of weakness.” Being with Costia is just a series of moments of weakness. “What makes you think I’m even interested?”  
“Because you’re not the type to cheat. No matter how much I tempt you, you wouldn’t do that. You’re too good for that.”

  
Anger bubbled up inside of Lexa. She wasn’t even really sure where it came from. It was just there all of a sudden. The venom and bitterness. The memory of all of the lonely, cold nights spent without her. Watching her walk out the door for the last time when she’d been needed more than ever. 

  
“How would you know,” she spat out at the woman she loved. “It’s been five fucking years, Costia. What makes you think you know the single slightest thing about me now? Honestly, what gives you the right to waltz in here after all this time and just assume that I have space for you in my life.” 

  
Lexa pushed Costia off of her and stood from the chair. She thought of storming out of the office but that would be ridiculous. It’s her fucking office. She has the most right to be here. She should kick Costia out but she didn’t want to do that, either. Not really. So instead she moved to the side of the desk and marched angrily up and down the carpet.

  
She was silent for a minute or an eternity and Costia stood to the side in her short black skirt and thigh-high boots, looking smaller than Lexa had ever seen her. She was always tall, even when she was dreadfully short. Now she just looked like she was trying to melt into the carpet. 

  
“Where the fuck were you? Why couldn’t you have just stayed? Would that have been so awful?” Lexa finally said, her voice sounding as small as Costia looked. She didn’t mean to sound so vulnerable right now. She didn’t normally give voice to her heartbreak, though, and this is apparently how it sounds. Like a devastated child. 

  
Lexa looked away, unable to look at Costia or see any kind of pity or remorselessness from her. She can’t deal with that. Then she felt a soft hand slipping into hers and she was suddenly aware of how close her ex-girlfriend was to her. Still she couldn't bear to glance in her direction.“Of course not,” Costia said gently after a moment of their hands touching, uttered like you would to an animal that you don’t want to attack or run away. “You were everything I wanted. You had been since the moment I laid eyes on you. You saved me from myself and I loved you. But you and I were different people. We still are.”

  
“Is that why you left?” Lexa finally said when it was clear that Costia wouldn’t say anymore? “Because you felt like you had repaid some debt to me?” The idea of that cut into her deeper than she thought it would.

  
“No. We were together because I loved you. No more, no less. My decision to go had everything to do with me, not you.”

  
“It’s not me, it’s you?” Lexa scoffed. “Come on, you’re better than that.”

  
Costia sighed. “I know the way that sounds but it’s true. I was broken but you weren’t. That’s just how it is.”

  
“And now? What are you trying to do now? Fine, you left. I can deal with that. It feels like shit but I can deal. Are you looking for a one and done good time? Pick up where we left off? Are you just in it for the money? Tell me what you’re planning this time.” It was indelicate, she knew, but Lexa had to know. She didn’t know if she could pick herself up off of the floor again.  
Costia seemed to think about this for a while, pursing her lips together and her eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t know. That’s the most honest I can be with you. I’m not a gold digger and I'm not trying to hurt you. Beyond that? I really, truly don't know, Lex.” 

  
That was a good enough answer for Lexa and she cupped her hand behind Costia’s neck and crashed their lips together, pushing her back against the desk, and lifts her up on the edge and wraps lean legs around her waist. 

  
“Just don't leave again. You can do what you want. Just don’t leave.” Lexa whispered against the soft feel of her lips. 

  
“I promise,” the reply came like a prayer and Lexa did what she could over the next twenty minutes to turn that into a vow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll go back to Clarke.


End file.
